bossfight_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The Intergalactic Emperor
The Intergalactic Emperor was an alien who gave up his biological existence for a digital one, becoming the most advanced AI in the universe. He is the final boss of the Galactic Salvation storyline. In his digital form, he is a software spanning all 17 ruling galaxies. He appears to be a large, red, robotic eye. The digital mechanical elements around his eye shift and rotate as he speaks and sits idly. He has no weaponry, but attacks using robots and other hidden traps around his terminals. He projects himself on screen, or via hologram, which is just a floating, 3D version of his eye. It is unknown how he looked like when he was still a biological organism, and he appears to have lost all memory of ever being an organic. Digitization and founding of the Intergalactic Empire The Emperor was once an organic being from a long lost planet trillions of light years away from Earth. As his race was dying, the Emperor forsook them, and using technologies far more advanced than anything else at the time, made himself into a digital being. He conquered his homeworld and the surrounding system. Using cyborgs and robots, he conquered his galaxy. He developed faster-than-light travel, and quickly spread to other galaxies, taking them by surprise and conquering them. 1.5 million years before Earth, he formed the Intergalactic Empire, then only made up of 4 galaxies. He expanded his influence even further, conquering 34 galaxies. He set up 17 of them as a sort of ruling territory, sometimes known as the Capital of a Billion Worlds. He destroyed his home planet, and built a massive space station in its place, and named it The Star Palace. The Star Palace held enough firepower to destroy multiple solar systems, and was several times bigger than Jupiter. 670 more galaxies were captured in the span of 450,000 years. Many more were added afterwards, but the exact number is unknown. Many races were completely cyberformed or exterminated in the Imperial campaigns. Around this time, Goliaths, Sentinels, and Planetoid Motherships were created. Supercluster War and Attempted Milky Way invasions Thousands of years before Earth became habitable, the Great Supercluster War was waged between the Virgo Supercluster and the Hydra Supercluster. Virgo won after 600,000 years, causing Hydra to be pushed away. However, 200 years afterwards, the Intergalactic Empire reached the Milky Way. The Emperor ordered an attack, and destroyed the Virgo Supercluster using immensely powerful superweapons. The Hyrda Supercluster was subsequently attacked. Hydra held out for longer, and fought the Empire for a thousand years. During this time, Dreadnought Destroyers were created to destroy Hydra Dread Walkers. Eventually, Hydra fell, and Imperial forces chased their inhabitants out of known space. The campaign against the Hydra remnants lasted for tens of thousands of years. With the two Supercluster Empires out of the way, the Emperor focused on the Milky Way. By this time, Earth was already inhabited. However, groups of aliens known as the Contraxian Alliance fought the Emperor, which halted his advances into the Milky Way. The Emperor focused all of his forces on the Contraxian Alliance, destroying them after several thousand years of warfare. At the end of the war with the Alliance, Earth had reached the New Ages, and had found the wreckage of a Contraxian ship that tried to escape the war. The Emperor once again turned his attention to the Milky Way, but was again distracted by attackers from Andromeda and the Hercules Galaxy. The Emperor led attacks and captured the Hercules galaxy. Almost immediately afterwards, aliens from Andromeda arrived on Earth, and told them of the war. Earth mobilized for an all out war, and more galaxies joined forces with Andromeda. The Trans Galactic War and death The Emperor launched attacks on the Milky Way. At this time, the Milky Way wasn't completely unified, and was still unprepared for the attacks. However, Earth's Military, led by Mr. President, took the lead, and fought off many attacks in the Milky Way, initiating the Trans Galactic War. The Emperor recalled some of his forces for modifications and an analysis of the Milky Way's strategies. He then renewed his attacks, hitting the Milky Way and all their allies with the full force of the Intergalactic Empire. However, through strong leadership, strong allies, and use of captured tech, the Military drew the war out to a long stalemate. The Emperor kept sending more and more troops, and had abducted many humans from Earth, turning them into Cyberformed Terrans. Later, Blue Star joined the Trans Galactic War. The Emperor had greatly improved his tech, and launched more attacks. Eventually, one of the Emperor's commanders and personal aide defected. He managed to escape Imperial space, and stole a full copy of the Emperor's system maps and the location of the Star Palace. Using this information, the Milky Way managed to break the Emperor's security system, trapping him within the Star Palace. The Military led an attack on the Star Palace, along with Blue Star and countless other factions. Millions of them died getting to the Throne Room. At the Throne room, the player must fight large waves of enemies, and then hack into a terminal, which causes a large, rusted over and nearly immovable switch to appear. That switch controlled the Emperor's power, and was left there ever since he was created, as it was meant to get him off the terminals in case the Star Palace was captured. However, it was meant to be used when the Emperor was still an intergalactic software, which meant that he wouldn't be killed. Now that he was trapped in the Star Palace, it could erase him. In the following boss battle, the Emperor will attack the player with traps, robots, and soldiers. At the end of the battle, the player, along with members from every faction, will pull down on the lever, breaking the rust and pulling down the switch. At once, the Emperor is shut down and is erased. The palace's computer systems immediately activate the final protocol, and self destruct the station. Fortunately, the player and all the forces of the Milky Way and their allies are teleported out by the ships waiting for them out of the blast range. With the Emperor's death, the Intergalactic Empire was fragmented. The remaining fragments recalled all their forces and started civil wars for the throne. Description The Intergalactic Emperor is manifested as a red robotic eye, projected digitally on a screen. Around the main eye, there are many robotic components which form a circle around his eye. Those components rotate and shift as he speaks, and his main eye also pulses. In holographic form, he is no different, only 3D and has the ability to rotate and track the player. Quotes "My logic is infallible. Organics may not rule. Only the might of the machine can." -The Emperor during the assault on The Star Palace. "Resistance will gain you nothing." -The Emperor during the assault. "Troopers, terminate them." -The Emperor ordering his soldiers to destroy the player and their allies. "You cannot destroy me." -The Emperor as the player nears the throne room. "Does not compute. You cannot stop me. Does not compute. Does not-" -The Emperor's last words. Trivia * It is impossible to physically harm the Intergalactic Emperor. * Blue Star wanted to take the Emperor's programming after he was killed and reuse it. Fortunately, the Emperor was completely erased when he was shut off, and Blue Star could only retrieve hyperspace lane maps from the surrounding terminals before the station exploded. * He refers to all other beings as "organics", and holds machines to be vastly superior. * He apparently hates memes, as he sent Destructor Titans to destroy the Memer's Union. Category:Notable NPCs Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Intergalactic Empire